ianniellifandomcom-20200215-history
Iannielli Tree
The Iannielli Tree (formerly known as the Grandfather Tree) was a small tree planted in the backyard field of the Iannielli family house 16 Primrose Lane. The tree was born in the late 1940's until its demise in 2010. This tree was known for the house and the family's heritage. History Early History (late 1940's-1986) The Iannielli Tree was planted in Levittown, Long Island in the late 1940's at the 16 Primrose Lane Site. During its growth, the tree was very small. The Iannielli Tree grew into an adult tree during the 1970's. Around the mid 80's, it was also nicknamed "The Grandfather Tree" due to its age and height since early growth. In 1986, the Grandfather Tree was reaching a medium height. Later Years, Iannielli family era, and Demise (1987-2010) In 1987, the Grandfather Tree lost height due to a seasonal wipeout during the Winter time. In the early 90's, the original owner attempted to keep the tree from any dangerous weather or eventful attacks. In 2004, the current Iannielli family had discovered the tree when they had first moved. During the mid 00's, the Iannielli family tried to watch it grow. Around 2007, the tree was weathered out once again. In 2008, after watching a Magic School Bus video on YouTube, Matty Iannielli attempted to cut down the tree because he felt that the tree did not have a purpose anymore. Demolition began in Spring 2009 with the branches. Around July 2009, Matty started cutting down the tree by branches one by one. The tree lasted until around December 2010 when it was knocked down by a snowstorm. The cancelled Iannielli Tree Memorial and Later Development (2010-2012) Main article: ''Iannielli Tree Memorial. After the tree was demolished in December 2010 by a snowstorm, one morning Mr. Edward Iannielli discovered that the '''Iannielli Tree' was demolished by a strong snowstorm. When his son Matty Iannielli woke up at 9:30 AM, his father told him the news about the tree. Even though he did not care, he still did something for the tree after it was destroyed. When it was last discovered, the remains were just most of the tree lying flat on the grass, and a tiny stomp in the hole. At the end of 2010, Matty originally had a plan to either plant a flower or memorial on the site, or just cover the hole with grass. In January 2011, Matty created an idea for making a memorial with flowers and rocks on the remaining site. On January 27, 2011, the final decision for the new site was created. Matty decided to start the Iannielli Tree Memorial. This was done after the same tree which was named the Iannielli Tree at the time. Removal of the remaining parts began in mid January 2011, and ended in mid May 2011. Construction began on March 7, 2011 with placing rocks around the final stomp. In April 2011, the rocks were completed and the next step was the dirt. Later in that month, the flowers were purchased and delivered to the site on that same day. The flowers were planted and watered on early May 2011. The final item to leave the site was the official tree, on May 11th, 2011 AD. Construction ended on May 15, 2011 with the trimmings of the grass around the site. It was temporarily opened to the public on May 17, 2011 at 5:30 PM. Every night since that day, it closed at 7:00 PM. It did not last very long though, but it met some criticism and controversy along the way. General criticism began in July 2011. The site closed on August 17, 2011 with destruction from squirrels eating the flowers planted. Matty tried to stop them until they ran away. Matty demolished the foundation of the site by the night. On August 21, a plan to continue construction was decided on, but due to some controversy, Matty dropped plans for continuing the project due to major criticism. In 2012, the project was then marked "unnecessary and not required for the house". Later Development and Future (2012-present) In May 2013, Matty suggested plans for a backyard garden to replace the former bush site, which was removed in April 2013. Construction on the flower garden began in March 2013, which was also before the idea was written down later that year. However, the former bush site where the rotten flowers stood were not removed until June 2013. Right now, it is unknown if the garden is fully grown or accidentally cut off. By Spring 2014, Matty is expected to plant new flowers for the garden site. Coming Soon. The New Iannielli Tree (2017-present) Main article(s): Iannielli Tree, New Iannielli Tree Coming Soon. Iannielli Flower Garden See also: Iannielli Flower Garden In May 2013, Matty suggested plans for a backyard garden to replace the former bush site, which was removed in April 2013. Construction on the flower garden began in March 2013, which was also before the idea was written down later that year. However, the former bush site where the rotten flowers stood were not removed until June 2013. Right now, it is unknown if the garden is fully grown or accidentally cut off. By Spring 2014, Matty is expected to plant new flowers for the garden site. Criticism The Iannielli Tree was heavily criticized by Matty Iannielli, the Iannielli Family members, and their close friends and neighbors because they described that the tree was "ugly, old, and boring" because of its age and appearance. The tree was downed by a storm in December 2010 and even received a tree memorial for being a heritage for the Iannielli Family and the house's history as well as being one of a few historic landmarks at the 16 Primrose Lane site. However, the Iannielli Tree Memorial was cancelled shortly after construction due to major criticism and controversy by local residents and also by the company's executives who did not find the project necessary or rational. Eventually, the project was dumped and then cancelled due to the same reasons and support for the project was removed in 2012. In 2017, Matty Iannielli announced that the company plans to plant a new Iannielli Tree in order to replace the controversial tree memorial project. The new tree will be planted at the same site by Spring 2018. Coming Soon. ©2017 Iannielli Corporation Inc, ©2017 Iannielli Wiki.